Seven Sins
by Personal.Citadel
Summary: A quick Kigo fic using the seven deadly sins as prompts through-out. Just a quick little thing for practice. Hope you like it :


**A collection of Kigo Drabbles surrounding the Seven Deadly Sins**

A/N I'm pretty sure these can be taken as separate drabbles but ive done them in a weird way that makes them almost flow :S I hope...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, as per usual.

-x—x—x—x-

ENVY

Shego was not one to let her emotions get the best of her, that was until she spotted a very happy Kim Possible making her way through the crowds at the mall in her direction, Buffon in tow.

Thinking fast she quickly sat down in the booth of the cafe she was at and hid her face behind an oversized menu as the pair sat down in the booth behind her. 'Hey Kim' she heard the buffoon stutter from behind her, 'I was just wondering if we could catch a movie after lunch, like as a date just like old times?'. As Kim agreed to his proposal Shego growled as she felt the envy build up in her gut.

GLUTTONY

Ron was so pleased that Kim had agreed to try again with them as a couple that he decided to have an impromptu celebration but ordering one of everything on the menu... It may not have been Bueno Nachos but he wasn't going to complain too much. Food is food; Rufus his little naked friend seemed to agree as he made his way out of Rons' pocket squeaking excitedly as he heard Ron order. Kim was not so impressed.

Ron's relationship with food was one of the many reasons that it didn't work out between the pair before and Kim inwardly groaned at the sight of her friend eating whatever he could reach on teh table full of various foodstuffs. 'I knew it was a bad idea to say yes' She muttered, heard only by the green skinned woman behind her.

PRIDE

Shego knowing that if she whispered the red head would easily hear her opened her mouth and softly and seductively whispered, 'You know you can do so much better Princess...'. Kim froze; even without the pet name she would know that voice anywhere. Surprising herself with her own calmness to the situation she replied, Knowing Ron was too engrossed in finishing his meal to take notice. 'Why would you say that, Hes a good guy.' Kim could just imagine the smirk that made its way across the villainess's mouth at that. 'Well Pumpkin, Sorry to burst your bubble but there is someone way better right here. Compared to him she's hot, she has this great body, can keep up with you in a fight, is a demon in the sack and if I do say so myself... Is perfect for you.'

LUST

Kims heart started to pound as she listened to Shegos description silently agreeing to every single point. Things weren't helped by the sultry whisper used by the green skinned woman, resulting in Kims mind to go off on a wild tangent. 'Oh Yeah, What if I said I wasn't interested?' Kim retorted, huskily. Shego grinned at the tone used by the teen hero, 'I guess I could just convince you... Starting by taking that pretty little face of yours and giving you the most sensual kiss of you life. Then slowly moving on to...' That was enough to convince Kim, 'Stop' She whispered to Shego, continuing by clearing her throat and standing up apologising to Ron. 'I'm so sorry but I suddenly don't feel too good... Rain-Check?' Ron just grunted not even looking up from the massive plate of nachos before him as Kim dragged Shego out of the cafe.

GREED

'Now Kimmie, as much as I appreciate that you decided that I was better than the Buffoon, and I am not absolutely loving this, But I have to go.' Shego stopped the heated embrace she was currently partaking in with the red head. 'Why?' Kim questioned, sad that the thief had to leave so soon, they had just gotten started. 'There is an exhibition in town and it's just for one day, there is an expensive and highly guarded thingy-me-bob there. That obviously, I plan to steal.' Shego reasoned calmly getting up from the sofa of Kims flat. Kim was shocked, 'You are leaving me here so that you can go and steal some random artefact that you neither need nor care about?' She asked her voice rising slightly. Shego just nodded as she made her way out through the window.

WRATH

Needless to say Kim was not impressed, Shego had just been there, with her, making out and now she was gone. Storming to her room she pulled out her mission gear, anger was an emotion Kim usually felt but right now it was all she could do. She felt second best to Shegos pride and that did not sit well with her, at all. Once she had her mission clothes on she quickly made her way to the exhibition Shego was trying to steal from hoping to knock some sense into her new lover.

'Pumpkin, You didn't have to come all the way out here you know, I would have come back as soon as I was finished' Shego purred into Kims ear as she snuck behind the teen hero. Kim shivered but the fact the older woman could make her feel like this when she was supposed to be mad at her just made her even angrier. Before Shego could react Kim hooked one of her legs around the thiefs causing her to fall to the ground only to be pinned there by Kim. 'Am I not important enough for you to forget about work or your status for just once Shego!' she shouted as she roughly forced their lips in a passionate kiss leaving the older woman breathless.

SLOTH

:::Back at Kims Place a few hours later ;):::

'Princess, That was amazing. Who knew you were such a...' Kim cut her off with a kiss. Slowly breaking it of Kim breathed out 'I really should go make us something to eat, so we don't end up tiring ourselves out too fast'. It was Shego that stopped Kim this time grabbing her wrist and dragging her back to bed wrapping her arms around the red head snuggling her. Then much to both of their surprise Shego quietly murmured into Kims neck. 'Please can we just stay like this for a while Kim?' Shegos vulnerability had never shown itself as much as at that moment and her relief was obvious when Kim turned slightly to wrap her arms around the older woman in return and place a kiss on her forehead. 'Of course, We can stay like this as long as you want.' They stayed like that, tangled close to each other for the rest of the night until they both fell asleep with smiles adorning their beautiful faces.

A/N I hope you liked it. Just a little project to keep me amused. Like always, Review... And don't be afraid to be honest. I can handle it... I think :S


End file.
